All Because of a Cow
by mollie3
Summary: Cassidy needed help running the ranch...badly. Who knew that the help would come in the form of a giant robot who also tended to look like transportation or one handsome man.  just came to me, not sure if it amount to anything lol
1. Splashy Splashy

Disclaimer: Although I wish I owned transformers I have to live with the fact that I do not...just Cassidy

* * *

Splashy Splashy

* * *

_Thoughts_

**Com link

* * *

**

'SPLASH'

"Betsy! You stubborn old goat!"

'SPLASH'

"You get back here right now or so help me the next time Cookie offers to make you up for dinner I'll let him!" Golden eyes glared at the rogue jersey cow from a very cold and wet location.

"MOOOOOOO."

"Oh shut up!" Yanking at the stampede string, Cassidy pulled her now half soaked hat out of the slow flowing creek that criss crossed the family ranch. The once dark straight hair was becoming curly from the unwanted trip in the water. "And here I thought I could handle all of this on my own."

Cassidy Ann Walters had grown up on the sprawling Montana ranch until she left for university in California. I didn't take her long to land a job as a pediatrition once school was done with. Things were going well; a nice house a great job..all that was left was to find the perfect man. One who didn't mind her pert little nose or the freckles that painted her face. A man that was kind and gentle yet fearless to the end. Sure she had dated but the "spark" was never there; now in her late twenties Cassidy had given up on finding true love. Aside from the lack of love things were fine; that is until one night three weeks ago. Having just finished a double shift Cassidy was looking forward to a hot shower and a mug of hot chocolate when the phone rang. The news wasn't good; a drunk driver had hit her parent's car as they were coming home from a community fair neither of them survived. Cassidy barely had any time to mourn her parent's death. There were about three hundred Black Angus calves waiting for ear tags and field full of hay needing a first cut. Her brother offered to help out with the running of the ranch but Cassidy knew how much he hated the work hence why he took off at 17 to go make it "big" in New York City.

"Useless as teats on a boar...or so Cookie says." Cassidy grumbled as she made it to her feet. She could hear the milk cow tromping through the bush and so she headed for the other side following the noise.

The journey to the other side didn't go as she planned; moss covered rocks make for a very slippery surface. 'SPLASH'

"Oh for the love of pete!" Cassidy growled out in frustration as tears began to gather in her eyes. "Maybe Cookie was right, maybe this is too much for me to do on my own."

"Now why is such a pretty girl with sunset eyes crying in the stream?"

Cassidy's eyes caught the distorted reflection of a Stetson that shadowed a man's face. Looking up she found herself staring up at a ruggedly handsome face that matched the deep Texan voice. Three day old scruff went with the shaggy black hair that peeked out from under the tan colored Stetson. Bright blue eyes looked down at her sparkled like the smile on his face.

Cassidy wasn't sure what to say, her voice seemed to have left on vacation. "Um, wh...well ummmm...truth be told, I ummm...well."

"Hehehe, don't worry, we'll pretend that those tears never happened." The stranger held out a gloved hand and Cassidy didn't hesitate in taking a hold of it. "There we go, much better. Well better than sittin in the water."

A blush crept up Cassidy's face as she found herself staring the hard chest of the dark stranger. "Th...thank you."

"No problem little lady, by the way...does she belong to you?" With a slight tug, the man pulled the trouble making cow out of a small patch of bush.

"Ummmm, yeah, that would be Betsy."

"Guess she took you on a merry chase huh." The stranger pulled the jersey cow close to his side as Cassidy watched with amazement as the stubborn beast came willingly.

"Just a bit, she tends to do that. Thank you for catching her...ummmm what is your name?"

"My friends call me Hound."

_Yes I know not the most organized but it had to be done lol, and this is a bit short for a first chapter...more will become clear as it goes...I hope. Cheers ^_^_


	2. Betsy and Bruno

Disclaimer: Although I wish I owned transformers I have to live with the fact that I do not...just Cassidy

* * *

Betsy and Bruno

* * *

_Thoughts_

**Com link

* * *

**

"Hound? How did you end up with that nick name?" Cassidy tried to distract herself from ogling the handsome man by asking questions as she made an attempt to take hold of the rope attached to the brown cow.

The dark haired man chuckled at the question as he kept a firm grip on the rope. "I'll hold her for ya ma'am. As for my name...well, I have a knack for finding things that are lost or missing."

"oh, ok...so ummm, do you...uh use..."

"No I don't use my nose." Those bright blues glowed with a hint of mischief as Hound watched Cassidy blush. "Don't worry sweetheart, I get asked that question more often than you think; and if you don't mind me saying it..you make a pretty picture when you blush."

If it hadn't been for the Texas drawl, Cassidy would probably have been a little insulted. But the fact was she was glowing a brighter shade of red if that was even possible. "Well uh, thank you for catching Betsy. I can take her from here though." Cassidy made another grab for the lead rope only to have it pulled out of her reach.

"Now I would not be a gentleman if I didn't help you get this cow back to the ranch house."

"I don't want you going out of your way for me, I'm sure I can handle her. Besides, you must have things to do." Cassidy couldn't hold back the small shivers that were racing through her body from the wind that had picked up. Before she could even wrap her arms around herself to save what little warmth she had left an over sized brown duster was being draped over her shoulders.

Looking up she didn't even bother fighting the handsome cowboy as he carefully guided her arms through the sleeves of the coat before making short work of the buttons. "Now I can't have you getting sick on me before I've even given you my proposition."

"Prop...proposition? You mean, you, you want..."

Hound quickly discovered where this was going as past conversations with Ironhide, First Aid and Inferno about their exploits back on Cybertron came rushing back. Eyes wide with horror at what the sunset eyed girl was thinking, Hound made sure to put an end to such thoughts. "Whoa whoa there ma'am; that's not the kind of proposition I'm talking about." Kneeling down he took a hold of the bottom of the duster and began to rip a large section off. "That's better; don't want you tripping on this."

"But, but...your duster...these aren't cheap."

Another chuckle escaped Hound as he stood back up and started to roll up the sleeves. "Don't worry, I can get another one."

There wasn't much that Cassidy could do, how did one argue with a man that had to be at least six foot four, broad shoulders, the face of a Greek god and a voice that seemed to render her witless. Especially when the scent of leather and rain had surrounded her over since the man had chased away the cold with his long coat. *_And don't forget the blue shirt that matches his eyes or those boot cut, bum and hip hugging wranglers._* Oh how she wished that he would turn around and give her a view of what she knew would be the perfect ass she would die a happy woman. *_Easy there Cassidy, don't let those deprived hormones get the better of you._*

Wetting her lips, Cassidy took a hold of her raging hormones and restrained them. "So then what kind of proposition were you talking about?"

"I'll show you." Hound finished off the last roll of the sleeve before taking a hold of Betsy's lead rope. "If you'll just walk down this path I have my jeep parked out on the road."

It didn't take long for them to reach the dirt road that went along the ranch boundaries. Once there Cassidy saw the vehicle of her dreams. Just as Hound had said a fully loaded forest green jeep wrangler was parked on the side of the road with a live stock trailer in tow. *_Ok, I must be dreaming. Gorgeous cowboy who happens to own my dream jeep...there has to be a catch._*

"Well, my proposition is in the trailer and I think little Betsy here will get along with him." Hound led Cassidy and the jersey cow to the back of the trailer. Handing the rope over to Cassidy, Hound opened a section of the door.

"Ok, what is this propo..."

"Mooooo." Cassidy backed up when a large back head appeared.

She couldn't believe what she was seeing, but there it was. "That's a bull."

"A black angus bull to be precise. And my proposition is to have you take care of him...well house him anyways. I'll take care of him and help out on the ranch in exchange for boarding him."

Cassidy gave the lead rope a tug and pulled Betsy away from the trailer. "Betsy stop pestering him." Turning to Hound she continued. "Where did you get him, he's magnificent."

"An old farmer had inherited ol Bruno here but he already had a bull and he wasn't raising angus; so I offered to buy him." Hound reached out a hand and gave the large black bull a scratch behind the ears. "He's really friendly and he would sire some fine looking calves with those nice gals you got out in the west pasture."

The thought of having a bull boarding at the ranch and getting calves out of it and help with the endless chores was just too good to pass up. "Ok, there has to be a catch."

No ma'am, no catch. I just don't have any place to..."

'**Hound! Are you there! You better answer me!'** A rough sounding voice suddenly came in over the radio.

Hound was tempted to ignore the radio in the jeep, but knowing Ironhide the stubborn mech would never quit until he answered the call. Giving Cassidy a smile he headed over to the driver side door. "Yes Hide, I'm here."

'**Where have you been? I've been calling for over an hour! Prime told you to check in at least once a day, you know that!'**

"Sorry Hide, I got a little distracted by a pair of pretty eyes." Hound gave Cassidy a wink as a blush crept up her face.

'**Don't tell me you got another cow, what is with you and the animals that live on this mud ball?'**

"No Ironhide, and Bruno is a bull."

'**Whatever...let me guess...it has two legs.'**

Hide, now is not a good time; I'm a little busy settling a deal on boarding my bull." The weapons specialist really needed to learn to be more subtle about things, especially when humans were near.

'**Alright, but you better check in tomorrow.'**

With that last demand made Ironhide cut the link and Hound was once again alone with the pretty woman. Placing the radio back he turned his blue eyes back to the dark haired girl who was doting over a certain bull. With a large grin on his face from the sight of Bruno giving Cassidy a lick on the cheek. "So, what do you think...can we work out a deal?"

* * *

_Yaaa! Second chapter up^_^ Enjoy and thanks for the awesome support...cheers_


End file.
